


Rite

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany participates in a Dothraki rite to ensure a healthy son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite

It was just like eating the stallion's heart. _I ate the whole heart._ Her stomach had tried to rebel then, as it was trying to do now, but her will had been stronger and she'd kept the heart down. She could be strong for this too. _I am the blood of the dragon,_ she reminded herself. 

Dany watched her husband as her handmaids undressed her. Drogo's face was hard and inscrutable. She called to him, "My Sun and Stars." 

A loose circle was forming around them. The lieutenants and other prominent members of the khalasar would bear witness to the rite. So too would the other khals and their entourages. Even Jorah Mormont had been invited to attend, a great honor never before granted to non-Dothraki. 

Khal Drogo came to her. He touched her cheek briefly. "Moon of my life," he said. His gaze softened ever so slightly. It did not please him to share her but she knew better than to beg him to spare her this particular ceremony. Dothraki traditions were strongly held. Even he, the greatest khal among them, who led forty thousand warriors and whose hair had never been cut, would not dare forgo such a sacred custom. 

She was khaleesi and she carried her khal's heir and so there were certain rituals she had to perform, to ensure she birthed a healthy babe. It was the Dothraki way. 

"It will make the little one strong, khaleesi," Irri had whispered to her as she'd helped Dany prepare. 

"He will feast on the seed of the bloodriders and be born with all their strength. It is known," Jhiqui had added. 

_My son has the strength of dragons,_ she'd thought, _he doesn't need to be fed more._ Her handmaids were loyal but they were Dothraki and did not understand why she balked. 

Jorah understood. He'd urged her to explain to Drogo that the kings of Westeros did not share their queens. "We are not in Westeros, ser," Dany had told him. 

The crones of the dosh khaleen painted her belly and breasts with a reddish mixture, chanting all the while. They invoked blessings upon her and upon Rhaego, and gave her a strange liquid to drink. Finally they, too, stepped back into the circle, leaving Dany alone with her husband's bloodriders. Kind old Cohollo, cruel Qotho, and loyal Haggo, they were all to take her, one after the other. 

Dany eased herself onto her hands and knees. She waited.

Drummers began to beat a savage tattoo so rousing Dany imagined leaping onto her silver and riding into battle. _I am the mare to be ridden this night._ The air was cool on her naked flesh and she felt her nipples tighten. 

There were hands on her hips and a man positioned himself at her entrance. Dany did not look back to see which of the bloodriders was behind her. She breathed in and out and in and on her second breath she felt herself being filled. Whoever he was, he was not so large as Drogo. He moved slowly and deliberately, patiently. 

Dany wondered what Viserys would have thought. **“I'd let his whole khalasar fuck you if need be, sweet sister, all forty thousand men, and their horses too if that was what it took to get my army,"** he'd told her once.

The man inside her finished and she was empty for only a brief moment before another man took his place. This one moved hard and fast, and his fingers dug into her waist painfully. _Qotho._ His hands slid down to cup her arse and he squeezed tight, pinching her. Dany had heard Doreah and Irri talking about Qotho once. He liked to hurt the women he bedded. Doreah said he'd whipped her before he coupled with her and Irri said he'd taken her in the unnatural fashion men took boys. 

_He can do nothing to me. I am the khaleesi. Let him thrust as hard as he likes, it is nothing. He's not half so big as Drogo._

Dany stared out at the crowd. Jorah Mormont had been watching Qotho ride her but he looked away when he noticed her gaze upon him. Her khal did not look away. Drogo stood as still as a statue, never blinking. Dany tried to imagine how she'd feel if she had to watch him with another woman. 

Qotho was growing more frenzied. He slapped her arse and roared a war cry, and then he was done. 

Her loins were beginning to feel sore but the ceremony was not complete. The final bloodrider mounted her. Dany gasped in surprise as he penetrated her. He felt bigger than even Drogo, though she had not thought such a thing possible. She could not help giving a low moan and bowing her head as his monstrous thing went deeper inside her. 

Haggo - or was it Cohollo? - patted her thigh gently, as one might seek to soothe a shying horse. He went slow and easy, and for that Dany was grateful. She was not sure she could keep her composure if he rode like Qotho. 

It seemed to go on and on. Dany could feel her body adjusting, could feel the bloodrider's rod hollowing her with each thrust. She rocked her hips, wishing he would go a little faster and little harder. But he kept his pace. His breath was quiet and steady, and she knew it would be a long time before he finished. 

It was torment, an exquisite torment. She wanted to reach between her legs and caress herself but she was not sure it would be right. _This is not for my pleasure,_ she reminded herself.

The spectacle had heated the blood of many watching and Dany saw several men with their manhood in hand. One khal even had his wife pleasuring him with her mouth. Perhaps she should have been disgusted or frightened but Dany found it erotic. 

Finally Haggo spent his seed and withdrew from her, leaving Dany aching with pain and with want. She stared at Drogo, mutely appealing for relief. Her Sun and Stars strode to her and mounted her swiftly. A cheer went up from the crowd. 

Her pleasure built quickly under the familiar rhythm. She moaned freely and let herself fall forward so she could use her hands to squeeze her breasts. Her passion inflamed the Dothraki. "Drogo, Drogo," they cried, and "Daenerys!" 

_I will eat every heart they give me and ride their most powerful stallions,_ she thought ecstatically. _I am the blood of the dragon and I can do anything._

**Author's Note:**

> The text in bold is a quotation from A Game of Thrones.


End file.
